suprise!
by allthningzANIME
Summary: for all of you who love heirs of anubis and are patiently waiting for an update, i bring you...........


**ok so this is the originalversion of the heirs of anubis, i want you guys to vote (through a review) and tell me which is better so far and i will try my best to update it and continue the winner!!**

The Heirs of Anubis

Tsunade let out a sigh as she looked over the reports on her desk; one from Kakashi, saying that Naruto had been attacked again (for the 50th time since she became Hokage) and another from the hospital saying that the "demon boy" had been trying to leave the hospital.

"No matter how hard I try to get them to see you're not a monster, they still hate you Naruto" she thought to herself before a knock came to her door. She needed a drink. Bad.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Naruto had been pretending to be sleep for hours. His wounds were healed an hour after he got there and he had taken the IV tubes out when the nurses weren't looking (they didn't bother putting them back in). He needed to leave. Now. But the raven haired boy sleeping on his legs made it hard.

"Stupid humans" he thought to himself, "pretending they care, when they obviously don't. Why does Sasuke have to be here?" Without knowing it, Naruto was playing with the raven's hair as he continued the conversation in his mind. "I want him to leave but I don't" Naruto had been in love with Sasuke since they started the academy, but that wasn't the type of thing to broadcast in Konoha. "So soft. I just wish you could know how I feel. But you'd hate if you knew what I ..." he said aloud. Little did he know; Sasuke was pretending to be sleep as well, and he was blushing slightly. The Raven haired teen wondered why the blonde didn't finish though.

Just then, a figure appeared in the window and opened it. Gaara stepped into the room with a serious look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked the redhead.

"I heard my little brother was attacked and I just had to check on you"

"Sure, you're lying"

"No really, I was really worried, you might've died or something" the redhead stated in apparent sarcasm.

"Yea, Sure"

"Let me finish. I heard the Uchiha came to visit and sure enough, I find you here talking to yourself with your boyfriend sleeping on your lap"

"He's not my Boyfriend" the blond said sadly.

"Ok, he's the very object of your oh so obvious infatuation. Either way, you shouldn't have brought him back. He should have stayed in sound with Uncle."

"If you feel that way, then why did you come to help when Tsunade asked you for help?"

Naruto looked at the tanuki with a glare that was meant to intimidate him, but it didn't work, because Gaara glared back.

SASUKE'S POV

I can't believe it! Naruto likes me, the dobe actually likes me! But why would he think I would hate him? What is it that if I knew that would make him think I'd hate him? I'd never hate him! I love him; if only I could tell him, hell; I'd tell all of Konoha, but what would everyone think? I mean, ME, the LAST Uchiha cannot be gay. Besides, I need to revive my clan, I don't have time to think about that long silky blond hair that reaches his lower back; that golden skin, those beautiful deep blue eyes, those lips that look so delicious the tongue-ring or the hip-hugging baggy pants (which shows every last one of those beautiful curves) and the muscle shirt that barely hides the belly-button piercing. Anyway, what's Gaara doing here? Just how close is he wit the dobe?

So Gaara hates me? No surprises there. But is he jealous that Naruto likes me? But he just called Naruto his brother. And who the hell is their Uncle in Sound? Could it be Orochimaru?

NORMAL POV

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Gaara raise his voice.

"You do get it do you?! The ONLY reason that I came was to make sure HE didn't kill YOU! He doesn't care about anyone or anything and he doesn't care about YOU!! HAVEN'T YOU THOUGHT THAT MAYBE THE REASON UNCLE WANTED HIM THERE WAS TO PROTECT YOU!! YOU'RE HIS FUCKING FAVORITE; HE'D DO ANY THING TO PROTECT YOU! EVEN IF SASUKE ADMITTED THE FACT THAT HE LOVED YOU BACK; IT WOULDN'T CHANGE _ANYTHING._ HE'S TOO WRAPPED UP IN THE OPINIONS OF THE ONES THAT CONSTANTLY HURT YOU..."

"Shut up" said the blonde, the window cracked slightly, but Gaara continued,

"HE'D SOONER SIDE WITH THOSE HUMAN FUCKS AND ACT LIKE YOU DONT EXIST..."

"Please..."More cracks.

"NO! DAYVAHKO, HE'D KILL YOU IN AN INSTANT IF YOU GOT IN HIS WAY OF KILLING HIS BROTHER! ESPECIALLY IF HE FOUND OUT WHAT YOU ARE, WHAT WE ARE; HE'LL SEE YOU AS A POWERFUL ENEMY THAT HE NEEDS TO KILL TO PROVE HIMSELF. YOU ARE NOTHING TO THESE PEOPLE; TO HIM-"

"SHUT UP!!" screamed Naruto as the window shattered "you know nothing about him...you know nothing..." Naruto kept repeating with tears of blood in his now dark violet eyes.

Sasuke, who had heard the whole thing, got off the blonde and started to back up towards the wall during the argument (Gaara and Naruto too busy with the argument to notice). Shock on his face; no matter who talked about Sasuke badly, Naruto would always defend him...but the real shock was what Gaara said. Everything. He just couldn't form a coherent thought at the moment.

"Enough", came a voice near the window. A girl about Gaara's age was sitting on the window pane. She was wearing baggy black cargo pants, black tube top and a white open button up shirt; blond hair in a messy bun, bangs covering half her face and the Kumo headband on her arm. She got up and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Naruto, then embraced the crying boy. Hitting a pressure point on his neck, she knocked the blonde boy out and continued to hold him.

Sasuke, being the genius he is, decided it was time to make his presence known. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Excuse Me?" said the blonde girl.

Sasuke refused to see that the girl meant no harm to Naruto; he only saw the Kumo headband and rushed at her and tried to attack...key word "tried"

Before the Uchiha got within striking distance, he was blasted back to the wall by sand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DING GAARA?! SHE'S A KUMO NIN!" shock was clearly on the poor boy's face.

Gaara, being president of the "I don't like Sasuke" club, ignored the raven haired teen and began talking to the blonde girl.

"Yugito, what are you doing here?"

"Lucian called me, he told me what happened. Is he ok?" the girl now known as Yugito motioned to the sleeping blonde in her arms.

"I don't know; he can't take this anymore, they've gone too far" Gaara said with worry in his voice.

SASUKE'S POV

What the hell is going on? Gaara protected an enemy Nin. Do they know each other? I have to tell the Hokage.

NORMAL POV

As if reading Sasuke's thoughts, Yugito set Naruto down on the bed and walked over to him.

"Look at me" She said in hypnotic voice; Sasuke had no choice, he looked at her (he' bound to the wall by sand; not much movement there)

" My brother will let you go, then you will go back to the bed and lie down on ' Naruto's' lap, you will then go to sleep and forget what you've seen and heard; it wasn't even a dream, it never happened. Do you understand?"

"Yes" the brunette answered as if in a trance.

"Good Little Human. Now go." as she said that, the sand recede back into Gaara's gourd and everything that she told Sasuke to do he did.

After Sasuke was asleep, Yugito said "we should go". As they made their way to the window, Yugito turned to Naruto and kissed his forehead." Don't worry little brother; we'll be home soon". Once they were out the window, Gaara raised his hand to it and the glass re-formed into the shape of the window. The two disappeared into the night, not knowing about the pink and blonde haired girls; one had been following her _'Sasuke-kun' _all day, the other was dragged along.

HOKAGE TOWER

Tsunade tried her best to ignore the pounding on the door to her office, but it was starting to get on her nerves.

"WHO THE HELL IS IT? AND IT BETTER BE IMPORNTANT!"

Kakashi and Iruka entered with looks that made fear look like a cake walk. For a moment the three were silent, until Tsunade asked what they wanted out of obvious annoyance. Kakashi looked at Iruka (who looked as though he was crying) and then said "we're worried about Naruto"

At the very mention of Naruto's name, the enraged and upset look on her face softened.

"Nothing to worry about, he'll be released from the hospital tomorrow"

"its not that" Kakashi said worriedly, he paused for a moment, observing the equally worried Iruka " he's been acting strange; he's a lot quieter than usual, he wont even say anything more than a couple of words unless its Sasuke, Kiba or Gaara, and when he talks to Kiba and Gaara, it's as if they have their own language. When we're training he always goes off to meditate for hours at a time and when I find him, he's surrounded by what looks and feels like Kyuubi's chakra and he looks different, like he's being influenced by the demon"

This time it was Iruka

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM, HE WON'T EVEN TALK TO ME?!"

"Don't worry, I've noticed that his appearance has changed a little, but as for the rest, who knows? Maybe he's maturing and the demonic chakra can be because of his frequent use of the demons chakra" Tsunade sounded as if she were trying to convince herself as well.

Just then a Phoenix came to the window with a letter. Tsunade took the letter from the bird. The letter's seal was an Ankh symbol (AN: like a cross with loop at the head, if you have no idea what I'm talking about, Google image "ankh"). Tsunade recognized the seal and with wide eyes, she tore open the envelope with speed that put Gai to shame.

CHAPTER 2

_LAST TIIME_

_Just then a Phoenix came to the window with a letter. Tsunade took the letter from the bird. The letter's seal was an Ankh symbol (AN: like a cross with loop at the head, if you have no idea what I'm talking about, Google image "ankh"). Tsunade recognized the seal and with wide eyes, she tore open the envelope with speed that put Gai to shame._

AND NOW…

Once she opened the envelope, Tsunade read the letter again, and again, and again, the look on her face was more and more confused each time she read it.

"I don't get it, why would he send this? What does he mean by……….?" The Hokage asked herself.

Kakashi, noticing the confused look on the leader's face, tried to see what was wrong. "Hokage-sama what is –"

"Gentlemen you are dismissed. Kakashi, I want you and your team, along with the other gennin teams in my office tomorrow morning at eight."

"Hai"

THE NEXT MORNING- HOKAGE TOWER

The Rookie nine and their sensei's were outside the Hokage's office waiting to be called in for the past hour. Everyone found something to pass the time: Kakashi was reading icha, icha paradise, Gai and lee were ranting about youthful things, Kurenai and Asuma were stand against the wall, silently arguing about why smoking is bad, Shikamaru was sleep, Chouji was eating chips, Tenten was sharpening kunai, and Hinata was standing next to Ino. Neji was staring at the plant next to Shino; Sasuke was ignoring Sakura who was glaring at Naruto who was talking to Kiba. No one could understand what the two were saying.

"**Your Highness" **Kiba says the to blond next to him

"**Don't call me that, Lucian, you know I hate that"**

"**Sorry; old habits die hard. Davahko Are you alright?"**

"**Yes, why wouldn't I be?"**

"**Please don't lie to me, I'm your husband, you can trust me"**

"**You were my best friend before our marriage. It was arranged anyway. Why would I lie to you of all people? When I say I'm fine, I'm fine. You shouldn't worry yourself about it. And you shouldn't have called Yugito."**

"**But still, they raped yo--" **The brown haired teen started

"'**But still' nothing. I said I'm fine" **The blond interrupted; purple bleeding its way into his eyes.

There was a long uncomfortable silence. Kiba was trying to figure out what to say to the blond, Naruto trying to drop the subject and not argue and the other people in the room were trying to figure out what the two were talking about.

The silence was still there when Shizune came in ten minutes later.

"The Hokage will see you now" she said, making some attempt to break the tension.

Kiba and Naruto were the last to walk in when the blond turned around and said sadly **"I just need some time to think" **his eyes returning to blue.

Once everyone was inside her office, Tsunade began.

"Alright, all of you have a mission to escort me to a foreign shinobi nation for a conference to discuss a treaty. Any questions?"

Sakura (AN: I can't stand that pink haired tramp) took one minute from drooling over Sasuke to raise her hand. "Where are we going?"

Tsunade sighed, "Demon Country. The trip will take about two days to get to the gates but to get them open is another question; there are nine keys and each shinobi village is supposed to bring the keys they have although I've never received any key."

"Well what's so special about it? Why do we have to go?" asked Sasuke

"Demon Country is the most powerful shinobi nation. Their power exceeds Kage level and until now, they've kept to themselves; whatever the reason for their request for an alliance is, it has to be extremely important. Are there any other questions?" When no one responded, she continued.

"Good. Now let me say that Kages from basically _every_ shinobi village will be going as well as their escorts, _including_ Sound, so be on your guard every one. The Kazekage will leave with us, he should be here by now so—"

"Tsunade-sama, he's here" Shizune interrupted.

"Alright", said the Hokage, "everyone, go home and pack; we leave in two hours and Kakashi, if you're late this time I will demote you to gennin and burn all Icha-icha books."

With that said, everyone except Naruto and Kiba left.

"Yes?" Tsunade asked.

"You're the one who wanted to ask _me_ something." said the blond boy. There was no emotion in his voice.

"Right" '_how did he know?' _"I wanted to know how you were doing, you're acting different, and you're isolating yourself. Anything you want to talk about?"

"No, I'm fine" replied the jinchuuriki, looking at the floor.

"Are you sure? I mean a lot has changed about you; I mean your clothes are different, you're avoiding your friends and you won't even talk to Iruka. You're too quiet" Naruto's eyes turned dark violet. "Is it the Kyuubi? Is it harming you, influencing you, threatening you? Did something happen" Naruto's eyes turned blood red. He was angry; he knew what she really wanted to ask.

"Is it about what happened last ni—"

"NO!!" the snow globe of Konoha that was on Tsunade's had moved from the desk to the floor where it shattered. Naruto's now blue eyes darted to the snow globe, then to Kiba, then to Tsunade.

"It fell; I must have knocked it over. I'm sorry." Said the blond; this was the second time he let his emotions get to him, he felt weak and he hated it 'what would father think?' he thought to himself.

"But I didn't see you knock it over……Naruto—"

Naruto turned to the door and said in a low voice "I'm fine, please don't worry about me." Then he left.

30 MINUTES LATER- VILLAGE GATES

Naruto, Kiba and Gaara were there before anyone else. Naruto was sitting India-style, back against the gate; Kiba and Gaara on either side of the blond standing with their backs against the wall.

"**I'm sorry" **said the blond boy

"**About what?" **asked Gaara a bit annoyed, his younger brother had a habit of apologizing for no reason.

"**You were right. It wouldn't change anything. He'd only love me when no one is around, he cares too much in what other people think about him, you know? He's been practically worshipped his entire life and that'd probably change if he's with me. I **_**am nothing**_** to him."**

"**Davahko, I let my personal hatred get in the way and I took my anger out on you"**

"**I know, but it was the truth. I knew uncle had a reason for doing what he did, but I didn't want to believe it, he told me that sasuke will hurt me and to stay away from Sasuke. But I couldn't, I wouldn't listen. I'm sorry to you also Lucian. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you; either of you. I know that the both of you really care about me"**

"**Alright, alright" **said Lucian. **"Now that we're done with the loving family crap; Davahko, I have something for you." **He handed the blond something wrapped in red silk. When he unwrapped it, he gasped. It was a gold bangle that had the insignia of a wolf on it. He put it on his upper arm and looked at it. The wolf gave the impression that it was running up his arm; with the way it spiraled up. Lucian blushed **"I never got anything for our marriage, even if it was arranged so--" **he was interrupted by a pair of soft lips on his. **"I love it" **the blond answered.

When everyone else arrived an hour and a half later, Tsunade made an announcement. "Alright everyone, we're stop and camp at sunset. Again, we may encounter other shinobi so be careful." she handed them something that looked like daggers" these are Athame's; nothing will kill anything in demon country but these, but don't attack unless provoked or threatened; I don't want a war ok?" everyone nodded "Let's go." With that said, they set out.

(AN: I'M GOING TO SKIP THE WALKING, NOTHING EVENTFUL HAPPENS)

THAT NIGHT

Once everything was set up, Naruto went to take a bath in the nearby lake. Sasuke was indifferent about it but the dobe left an hour ago and Kakashi (thanks to the suggestion from Ino) sent him to look for the blond boy. He noticed that he was being followed by a white wolf, but it never attacked him. When he got to the lake, the wolf left him alone. 'Weird.' He thought.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke turned around to see the blond. He was shirtless.

"Kakashi sent me; you've been gone an hour" he replied. It was then he noticed the bangle on Naruto's arm. "Where'd you get that?" "It was a gift" the blond answered vaguely. "A gift from who?" jealousy laced in the raven's voice. "Does it matter" Naruto asked, walking away.

Sasuke caught his wrist "yes. Now tell me"

Naruto snatched his wrist away and faced the other teen. "Kiba, now will you leave me alo--" he didn't get to finish as Sasuke's lips were smashed harshly against his. After a minute of struggling, he finally gave in and kissed back.

"SASUKE-KUN!! WHERE ARE YOU??" Sakura came to the lake to see that blond freak forcing himself on _her_ sasuke-kun.

Sasuke had noticed Sakura's chakra signature and panicked. He did the only rational thing at the moment: push the blond away. Hard. And slapped him. Very hard.

"Sasuke, what—"asked the blond, confused

"DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN. YOU FUCKING FAG!"

"but-"

"YOU WORTLESS PIECE OF SHIT. YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME!" with that, the last Uchiha stormed off. Naruto was speechless, his eyes were a dark grey; bloody tears made their way down his whiskered cheeks. He just sat there on the ground, silently crying.

"Humph. Serves you right, you pathetic demon." She held the athame to his face forming a small but deep cut on his cheek. That small cut felt like acid against his skin "If you ever come near Sasuke-kun; even look at him again and I will kill you." Sakura left after that.

The next morning, everyone set off. As they walked, it was quieter than usual because Naruto talked to no one; not even Gaara or Kiba. It was as if he was afraid of something and he was trying not to cry. Gaara and Kiba were more worried about the bruise on his face, the blond never had a bruise last longer than five minutes and it looked poisoned.

It was about mid afternoon once they reached a clearing with beautiful flowers, all different shapes, sizes and color. There were also trees with different colored blossoms. In the center was a temple like building with nine pillars; eight in a circle, one in the middle that looked more like an alter or a table. In short, it was the most beautiful sacred looking place ever. Shinobi and Kages form other villages were there as well waiting for something to happen.

"I don't get it" said Tsunade "the map says we've reached the gate, but I don't see a gate or the keys. Why would he say that each village had at least one key to Demon Country? I would have known if we had something like that."

"Not something," everyone turned around to see Orochimaru hugging a crying Naruto. "Someone. You don't get it do you? You've had the key with you all this time; they've been hated, beaten, raped" he tightened his hold on the blond", starved. The jinchuuriki you've treated poorly are the keys to Demon Country. The seals are fake; all nine of them. They were never meant to contain anything at all."

The Konoha shinobi were shocked beyond belief. For one thing, Naruto seemed to trust the Sannin, and so did Gaara and Kiba because they seemed so relaxed and calm around him.

Suddenly, Sasori and Itachi appeared "They are ready to open the gate" said Itachi. Naruto let go of Orochimaru and went to the older Uchiha with Kiba; Gaara went to Sasori. Orochimaru looked at Tsunade "we'll talk about this later; there are more important matters at hand"

To say Sasuke was pissed was an understatement. First Naruto lets himself be touched by that bastard Orochimaru, and then he goes to his murderous jackass of a brother. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!!" he screamed, earning some stares and glares (ha-ha I rhyme-ed) from the other people in the clearing.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi said "why do you even care? This 'fucking fag' is just a 'worthless piece of shit'. He means nothing to you, right?"

"I didn't mean – how did you--?" Sasuke asked. He was not ready for that.

"It is my duty and purpose to protect Davahko-sama. Following him and noting possible threats to his well being are also in the job description" Itachi said smugly.

Kiba, Gaara, Naruto and the two Akatsuki members left to the middle of the clearing were the other seven jinchuuriki were standing in a circle in the temple.

Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Neji, and Shino all looked at each other and nodded. Shikamaru spoke up "Sasuke, please tell me that you didn't say that to Naruto"

"Of course he did!" the pink haired slu- ahem Sakura exclaimed "That stupid fag kissed Sasuke! And I told him if he comes anywhere near Sasuke-kun, I'll kill him!" Sakura was then punched in the face.

"Shut up you stupid bitch, no one's talking to you!" shouted Ino

"Enough, we need to get to the temple, this can be discussed later" said Orochimaru.

"Why should we listen to you?" asked Sasuke.

"The only way to Demon Country is through the temple" Orochimaru answered.

"He has a point." Said Tsunade, she turned to her former teammate "But I have questions about Naruto that you need to answer since apparently you know him more than anyone here"

"I have some questions as well" said Jiraiya, popping out of nowhere.

"And where have you been?" Asked Tsunade irritated

"I've been following Akatsuki. Did you know that at least two members were following any convoy with a Jinchuuriki? And that's like all of them!"

"Apparently" said the Hokage, rolling her eyes.

"I'll answer what I can" Orochimaru said answering the earlier question.

CHAPTER 3

_LAST TIME_

"_Foolish little brother," Itachi said "why do you even care? This 'fucking fag' is just a 'worthless piece of shit'. He means nothing to you, right?" _

"_I didn't mean – how did you--?" Sasuke asked; he was not ready for that._

"_It is my duty and purpose to protect Davahko-sama. Following him and noting possible threats to his well being are also in the job description" Itachi said smugly._

_Kiba, Gaara, Naruto and the two Akatsuki members left to the middle of the clearing were the other seven jinchuuriki were standing in a circle in the temple._

_Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Neji, and Shino all looked at each other and nodded. Shikamaru spoke up "Sasuke, please tell me that you didn't say that to Naruto"_

"_Of course he did!" the pink haired slu- ahem Sakura exclaimed "That stupid fag kissed Sasuke! And I told him if he comes anywhere near Sasuke-kun, I'll kill him!" Sakura was then punched in the face._

"_Shut up you stupid bitch, no one's talking to you!" shouted Ino_

"_Enough, we need to get to the temple, this can be discussed later" said Orochimaru._

"_Why should we listen to you?" asked Sasuke._

"_The only way to Demon Country is through the temple" Orochimaru answered._

"_He has a point." Said Tsunade, she turned to her former teammate "But I have questions about Naruto that you need to answer since apparently you know him more than anyone here"_

"_I have some questions as well" said Jiraiya, popping out of nowhere._

"_And where have you been?" Asked Tsunade irritated_

"_I've been following Akatsuki. Did you know that at least two members were following any convoy with a Jinchuuriki? And that's like all of them!"_

"_Apparently" said the Hokage, rolling her eyes._

"_I'll answer what I can" Orochimaru said answering the earlier question._

_AND NOW…._

When they got to the temple, they saw that Naruto had changed his clothes. He was wearing a long silk black skirt that reached his feet, a black robe that was equally long; open to reveal his chest and various pieces of gold jewelry. The other jinchuuriki seemed to be wearing something similar. He seemed to be fumbling with his hair and the hairpins that were supposed to go in it when he saw the incoming shinobi. He let his hair fall to his face to hide the bruise and his eyes. The only way to tell how he feels was his eyes and the way they changed color. The only people who knew this were Gaara, Kiba, the other jinchuuriki, Hinata, Orochimaru, the Akatsuki and Ino.

Ino and Hinata walked passed Sakura on either side. "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

"What happened?" Kakashi asked as if he really didn't care at all.

"She pulled my hair" Sakura pointed to Hinata. "And she scratched me!" she pointed at Ino. Orochimaru looked amused.

"Girls…." the Hokage started.

"I thought I saw a bug…." Said Hinata shyly, Shino looked offended- he'd never be so cruel as to let his bugs be any where near that hair.

"Huh! What do you know? I really need to cut my nails, Sorry Sakura!" Ino said as she and Hinata walked to Naruto. Only Shikamaru and Orochimaru saw her hand Hinata a kunai, but neither said anything.

"Hey now, you can't just sit there and take all that from Sasuke and Sakura. Don't worry Naru-chan, we'll take care of Sakura; you just concentrate on making Sasuke regret ever hurting you" Ino whispered to the blond boy. While Hinata tried to heal the bruise on his face, Ino began to do his hair; tying half of it into a ponytail, then twisting it and wrapping around the hair tie, creating the perfect bun. When she was done with that, she started putting the gold pins in his bun. The pins made a tinkling sound because of the beads hanging from them. After that, she brushed the bottom half of his hair. Hinata had replaced his rainbow belly-button (I LOVE THAT WORD! –Ahem-) and tongue rings with gold ones that her and Ino had planned to give for his birthday; the bellybutton ring had diamonds in it.

"You really shouldn't have wasted your money on me—"He told them.

"We didn't; we actually jacked Sasuke's bank account number- I switched bodies with someone at the bank and got it from the computer and got a credit card made" Ino said proudly(AN: I don't know if you can really do that).

WITH SASUKE

Kakashi had pulled him to the side and gave him a serious look. "Sasuke, what happened last night at the lake?" Sasuke didn't answer; he just stared at the ground. "Sasuke, this is serious, you have to tell me"

The copy Nin listened intently as Sasuke repeated the night's events. When the Uchiha finished, Kakashi looked at him with disappointment. A blond haired Kumo Nin came walking over to them; Kiba and Gaara were with her and they looked pissed; extremely pissed.

"Can I help you?" asked Kakashi

"My name is Yugito and I just wanted to apologize to that bratty little bitch next to you and these two want to show him something that may benefit him" it was obvious that she didn't like him.

"Apologize for what?" asked Sasuke

"Well, for messing with your memory, of course! I'll even give it back." She smiled.

Sasuke was pissed; how dare she mess with his memory! He glared at her. "Fine" he said. She walked up to him and put two fingers on his forehead and closed her eyes. Sasuke looked around. He was at the Uchiha compound but it seemed darker, kind of like the world of Tskyoumi (I honestly don't know how to spell it, but it's the genjustu that Itachi uses to torture people).the white wolf that followed him at the lake was in front of him. '_What the hell?'_

His thoughts were somehow echoing. He heard laughing.

"We're in you mind, duh." He turned to see Yugito "but before I give back your memory of what really happened at the hospital, you need to see a few things"

"Can we get this over with, his mind is really disturbing" Sasuke turned again to see Kiba where the wolf had been. To hide his shock, Sasuke merely replied "Hn" and glared at the other boy. Kiba grabbed his arm and immediately, the compound looked like it did before the massacre- people and all. Someone passed _through _them. "What the hell was that!?" Sasuke screamed.

"Relax, Uchiha, it's just a memory" Kiba said irritated. They caught sight of what appeared to be younger versions of Kiba, Naruto, and Itachi and followed them. It was obvious whose memory it was.

"'Tachi, where's your brother?" asked the blond boy

"I told him I had something important to do your Highness" Sasuke remembered when his brother said that; it was the day of the massacre.

"Please don't call me that 'Tachi, besides he could've come with us, it's just a family history lesson" a glass bottle hit the blond boy before he finished his sentence. He fell to the ground unconscious and bleeding at the head.

"GET OUT HERE DEMON! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE" The idiot stupid enough to say that was then thrown to the wall by Itachi. "Did I just hear you break the third's law? You know, people die for that." He then picked up the boy and turned to the other "Lucian, let's go"

Suddenly, the memory flashed and the three were in Itachi's room; Naruto was now conscious and sitting on the bed next to Kiba. Itachi was at the door in his ANBU uniform.

"I'll be back in a few hours; the Hokage asked me to go to a small village not far from here to pick something up, according to my father. Stay in here and don't come out, when I come back I'll take the both of you home." With that he left. Once Itachi was gone, Naruto looked at the other boy. "Lucian, what's it like to be married?" his face getting redder by the second. "I don't know, I mean, it's just arranged, right? I mean you're my best friend- what ever it's supposed to be like now, we'll get through it together, I'll always be there for you to protect you ." The brunette answered; his face as equally red as the blonde's.

The memory flashed again and Kiba and Naruto were in a dark room; Kiba was gagged and tied in a corner-tears in his eyes- while he was being held down, forced to watch as Naruto was brutally beaten and raped by Itachi's father. When the man was satisfied with physically abusing the boy, he and his shadow clone dragged the two boys' outside- in front of everyone. A lot of people started yelling at the man, telling him he was insane, but that was stopped as soon as he killed all those who had a problem with what he did. "Any other demon lovers?" the man asked when no one answered, he walked away; dragging the boys through the entire Uchiha district- killing anyone who even looked like they felt sorry for the boys- which turned out to be nearly all of the clan. The remaining Uchiha's followed Fugaku but they were stopped by Itachi. The clan head told his followers to hold Itachi off and then he left to his house. Kiba looked back to see Itachi kill his attackers.

When they got back to the house, the boys were thrown in a closet. "This is your entire fault demon! You turned my son into your lapdog- you got him treating you like some goddamn prince, like you own him. After I free him his cursed existence, I'll come back to kill you and your little boyfriend."

"Oh my- what have you done? How could you?!" his wife came in through the kitchen door. "Fugaku, stop this! They're just children-"she never finished what she said because Itachi had come in. "Father! You must stop this!"

"NO! THIS DEMON HAS POISENED YOUR MINDS. IT'S TEARING OUR FAMILY APART!" the man had an extremely psychotic look on his face. During his rant, Mikito ran to the boys and untied them. Fugaku saw this and killed her. He turned to Itachi "Do I need to kill you too?" asked the deranged man. "Father, please, just let them go. You need help" Itachi pleaded, tears in his eyes. The older man laughed

"I'm not the one who needs help, you are. The perfect shinobi does not disobey their superior and they DO NOT show emotions. Since you are not the perfect shinobi nor are you fit to be an Uchiha, I'll have to kill you- think of it as a mercy kill." And with that he charged at his son only to get his head cut off. Itachi rushed to the boys. "I'm so sorry. The ANBU will be here soon; no one will believe that my father caused this. Come on, we need to get you cleaned up your Highness" he said looking at the blond; tears of blood in his now misty grey eyes. He looked pale. "Lucian, how long has he been crying?" "I don't know, um maybe an hour?" the boy answered. The blond tugged on Itachi's clothes "some……one's………coming" it was obvious he was trying to stay conscious. Lucian sniffed the air and said "Sasuke". The boy was then engulfed by a white light and in his place was a white wolf. Itachi hugged the blond and said "Lucian, get him to your house so your mother can heal him, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." The wolf nodded and Itachi put the now unconscious blond on the wolf's back.

Sasuke saw black again and then they were back in his mind. He was crying; somewhere in his heart, he still loved his brother and didn't want to believe that his brother would ever kill for a heartless reason. And he didn't, he did it to protect Naruto. What his father did was completely inexcusable and he couldn't believe that he would do something like that, but Kiba wouldn't lie about something that serious.

"After the massacre, Davahko attached himself to you because you reminded him of your brother. Then he started to like you and eventually he fell in love with you. But the way you acted around him-treating him like he was nothing-made us distrust you more and more. Only I and Haku trusted you around him. He told me what you did in Wave and I respected you for that-even at the hospital; you stayed with him all night. But what you did last night, just so that people wouldn't change their opinion of you for loving him back. Our marriage may be arranged, but I still love him more than anything. As his husband, it is my duty to protect him and care for him; if you harm him in any way, I will kill you" Lucian said, his eyes turning black, he turned to walk away.

"How did you do that?" asked the Uchiha

"Do what?" Lucian hadn't even turned to face the boy

"Turn into a wolf." He had to admit that was pretty cool.

"All Lycans can do it."

"What's a Lycan?" the Uchiha pressed the matter further.

"Look, do you want your memory or not?" it was obvious he didn't want to answer.

"Ok! Now that we've all seen the most depressing thing in ever, we can get you're your memory back" Yugito said. In an instant, they were in the hospital; Naruto was on the bed, Sasuke's head on his lap. The blond boy seemed to be talking to himself.

"I just wish you could know how I feel. But you'd hate if you knew what I ..."

Just then, a figure appeared in the window and opened it. Gaara stepped into the room with a serious look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked the redhead.

"I heard my little brother was attacked and I just had to check on you"

"Sure, you're lying"

"No really, I was really worried, you might've died or something" the redhead stated in apparent sarcasm.

"Yea, Sure"

"Let me finish. I heard the Uchiha came to visit and sure enough, I find you here talking to yourself with your boyfriend sleeping on your lap"

"He's not my Boyfriend" the blond said sadly.

"Ok, he's the very object of your oh so obvious infatuation. Either way, you shouldn't have brought him back. He should have stayed in sound with Uncle."

"If you feel that way, then why did you come to help when Tsunade asked you for help?"

Naruto looked at the tanuki with a glare that was meant to intimidate him, but it didn't work, because Gaara glared back.

"You do get it do you?! The ONLY reason that I came was to make sure HE didn't kill YOU! He doesn't care about anyone or anything and he doesn't care about YOU!! HAVEN'T YOU THOUGHT THAT MAYBE THE REASON UNCLE WANTED HIM THERE WAS TO PROTECT YOU!! YOU'RE HIS FUCKING FAVORITE; HE'D DO ANY THING TO PROTECT YOU! EVEN IF SASUKE ADMITTED THE FACT THAT HE LOVED YOU BACK; IT WOULDN'T CHANGE _ANYTHING._ HE'S TOO WRAPPED UP IN THE OPINIONS OF THE ONES THAT CONSTANTLY HURT YOU..."

"Shut up" said the blonde, the window cracked slightly, but Gaara continued,

"HE'D SOONER SIDE WITH THOSE HUMAN FUCKS AND ACT LIKE YOU DONT EXIST..."

"Please..."More cracks.

"NO! DAYVAHKO, HE'D KILL YOU IN AN INSTANT IF YOU GOT IN HIS WAY OF KILLING HIS BROTHER! ESPECIALLY IF HE FOUND OUT WHAT YOU ARE, WHAT WE ARE; HE'LL SEE YOU AS A POWERFUL ENEMY THAT HE NEEDS TO KILL TO PROVE HIMSELF. YOU ARE NOTHING TO THESE PEOPLE; TO HIM-"

"SHUT UP!!" screamed Naruto as the window shattered "you know nothing about him...you know nothing..." Naruto kept repeating with tears of blood in his now dark violet eyes.

"Enough" came a voice near the window. A girl about Gaara's age was sitting on the window pane. She was wearing baggy black cargo pants, black tube top and a white open button up shirt; blond hair in a messy bun, bangs covering half her face and the Kumo headband on her arm. She got up and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Naruto, then embraced the crying boy. Hitting a pressure point on his neck, she knocked the blonde boy out and continued to hold him.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" memory Sasuke said

"Excuse Me?" said the blonde girl.

Sasuke refused to see that the girl meant no harm to Naruto; he only saw the Kumo headband and rushed at her and tried to attack...key word "tried"

Before the Uchiha got within striking distance, he was blasted back to the wall by sand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DING GAARA?! SHE'S A KUMO NIN!" shock was clearly on the poor boy's face.

Gaara, being president of the "I don't like Sasuke" club, ignored the raven haired teen and began talking to the blonde girl.

"Yugito, what are you doing here?"

"Lucian called me, he told me what happened. Is he ok?" the girl now known as Yugito motioned to the sleeping blonde in her arms.

"I don't know; he can't take this anymore, they've gone too far" Gaara said with worry in his voice. Yugito walked to memory Sasuke.

"Look at me" She said in hypnotic voice; memory-Sasuke had no choice, he looked at her.

" My brother will let you go, then you will go back to the bed and lie down on Naruto's lap, you will then go to sleep and forget what you've seen and heard; it wasn't even a dream, it never happened. Do you understand?"

"Yes" the brunette answered as if in a trance.

"Good Little Human. Now go." as she said that, the sand recede back into Gaara's gourd and everything that she told Sasuke to do he did.

After Sasuke was asleep, Yugito said "we should go". As they made their way to the window, Yugito turned to Naruto and kissed his forehead." Don't worry little brother; we'll be home soon". Once they were out the window, Gaara raised his hand to it and the glass re-formed into the shape of the window

Suddenly they were again in Sasuke's mind. Sasuke was shocked, Everything Gaara said was true. "You know, we couldn't have you running around shouting that Gaara had let a Kumo Nin inside the village and that he attacked you or that we're related to Orochimaru. I really am sorry about your memory; I never really do it that often and I'd never make Davahko do it." Suddenly, they were at the temple again. Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder; it was Itachi. "Come. They are ready."

Hinata and Ino were still helping Naruto when Gaara came to them. The Hyuuga heiress gave him a worried look. "What's wrong?" asked the redhead

"The bruise on his face won't heal; I've been trying for twenty minutes." Gaara looked at the blonde, there was only one thing that could prevent him from healing himself "**Was it an athame?" **the blond boy didn't answer, he just stared at the ground back facing his brother; Gaara took that as a yes "**Why didn't you tell anyone? Who did this to you?"** Gaara grew angrier when his brother still said nothing; he grabbed the boy's shoulder and turned him around-forcing Davahko to look at him **"ANSWER ME!!" **it was then he noticed it. Little black lines that looked like veins had spread from the cut on his cheek to the base of his neck. The poison of the athame was getting dangerously close to his heart. Davahko shoved Gaara's hand off of his shoulder "**Don't worry about it; let's get home first" **any idiot could tell it pained the blonde to speak. Gaara pulled the blond in the direction of Orochimaru "**No, we will take care of this now."**

The snake Sannin was with Tsunade, Jiraiya, the other Kages and the jinchuuriki from Mist, the poor boy was being bombarded with stupid questions, like why he dresses like a girl(guess who?). When Tsunade saw Davahko's face, she freaked "oh god, Naruto! What happened?" she ran to him and began to try to heal him, but only made it worse; the poor boy couldn't breathe now. "Tsunade stop, it won't work." Orochimaru said. When Tsunade gave him a confused look, he decided to explain further "he was cut by a blade that was poisonous, so to speak. Chakra will make it worse" The brown haired jinchuuriki chose to speak up "Uncle, I checked his wound and poison of the athame has spread near his heart, if we don't treat him now, he will die"

**VERY IMPORTANT DOES NARU-CHAN DESERVE SASUKE??**


End file.
